wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
TurboTime
TurboTime (denoted as Turbo Time in some contextsThe US English captions and the screenplay both use this spelling.) was the game in which Wreck-It Ralph‍'s main antagonist, Turbo, starred before abandoning his game and taking full control of Sugar Rush. A classic 8-bit arcade racing game released on May 1, 1982, TurboTime was a hit at Litwak's Arcade following its release. The game featured several look-alike characters dressed in dark blue and white, while Turbo was set apart from the rest by his red and white outfit. Turbo eventually became obsessed with attention, pushing other racers away from him in the podium to emphasize his trophy and eventually considering himself to be "the greatest racer ever". However, in 1987 RoadBlasters was released, immediately gathering the attention of Litwak's customers due to its superior graphics and game design. Turbo despised being thrown out of the spotlight; he chose to abandon his own game in order to reclaim his glory and the attention that he always craved. He initially interrupted a RoadBlasters race by driving his car through the background while chanting his catchphrase, but he later ran directly into the player's car; glitching the game and forcing it to crash. Both machines were considered to be out of order, being permanently unplugged by Mr. Litwak; in the process stranding their characters and giving birth to the phrase "going Turbo" in reference to game-jumping recklessly. The only character known to have escaped the disconnection was Turbo himself, who secretly reprogrammed another racing game, Sugar Rush, usurping its original ruler and adopting a different persona known as King Candy. In December 2012, Disney released a 16-bit version of TurboTime also as Turbo-Time X, which varies greatly from the one featured in the film in both graphics and game play, as part of the Wreck-It Ralph iOS package. The player controls Turbo and the game mechanics are defined by driving at "turbo speed" from a bird's eye view and collecting coins to gather points in three-lap races, while other racers wearing different colors serve as opposition. Trivia *''TurboTime'' appears to be largely inspired by Rally-X from Namco in 1980. *The name appears to be a reference to Sega's 1981 arcade racing game Turbo. *Turbo's character design appears to be inspired by the driver in Rally-X, who in turn appears to be inspired by Speed Racer. *''RoadBlasters'' was a real arcade racing game released by Atari in 1987. *''TurboTime''‍'s arcade cabinet seems to be the same design of Rally-X. *''TurboTime'' was right next to Fix-It Felix Jr. for the duration of its time at Litwak's Arcade. *The phrase "It's TurboTime" is a reference to the 1996 movie [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qk-i2E1IjY Jingle All the Way.] *Strangely, TurboTime can still be seen inside the arcade in the story adaption, despite that it was unplugged for years. *''TurboTime'' is considered a classic game, similar to Donkey Kong or Fix-It Felix, Jr. Gallery TurboTwin1.png TurboConcepts.jpg Turboface.jpg Turbo early concept art.jpg|Early concept art of Turbo Turbo online game.jpg|''TurboTime'' App title screen unplugged.png|''TurboTime'' being unplugged and removed from Litwak's arcade, along with RoadBlasters. Turbo 17.jpg Official Turbotime models.png Turbo Time app.png Turbo Time win.jpg|1st Place in TurboTime 185px-Storybook1.png|''TurboTime'' cameo in the Storybook Deluxe 185px-Turbo_online_game.jpg|Game Over in TurboTime in the Wreck It Ralph App 185px-LitwakPowerStrip_LGB.png|''TurboTime'' is seen in the back. 481720 449035248490253 797369641 n.png|Facebook post of Turbo-Time|link=https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=449035248490253 wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-5392.jpg|Turbo-Tastic! Notes and references Category:Games Category:Settings pt-br:Turbo Time es:TurboTime